Collide
by spazzychipmunk
Summary: OfficePride and Prejudice crossover, well more like an AU. Just read and it'll make sense. Jam, Dwangela, KellyRyan.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I got the idea one day to take my favorite movie, Pride and Prejudice (the Keira Knightley version) and my favorite tv show (The Office) and combine them! And thus, this was born. I decided to make it modern and set it in Texas. I'm familiar with the Houston area (I live in Houston) so I made it there. Also, I'm new to this creative writing thing, and deep down I'm a scientist, so I'm a bit slow in writing sometimes. But I hope everyone enjoys and that yall will forgive me if I don't update for a while! Comments absolutely make my day, so please please please leave me something, ANYTHING!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the movie, not the show. I just like to borrow for my own amusement.

On a sunny spring afternoon in Katy, Texas, Pam sat in her living room to sketch, like she always did after work as an image consultant. She was old enough to live on her own and she made enough money, but she lived at home with her adoptive parents and four adopted sisters. Phyllis and Bob Vance were good people, and Pam adored them. She got along well with her sisters for the most part. Angela was her best friend, and Mary was her assistant.

Katy and Kelly, her youngest sisters, burst through the door giggling, probably just in from getting their nails done. Pam just shrugged. She was never into that sort of thing, but it was what they lived for. "Where are Mom and Dad?" Kelly asked.

"In the office, I think," she replied. "A party invitation came from from Meredith's. Some Jim Halpert is in town, and they are throwing a party for him."

At this news, both girls squealed loudly, then took off for the office. Pam followed, reluctantly. They always liked to eavesdrop on their parents, though she didn't agree with it most of the time. She made an exception today, curious to know more about this party. It wasn't every day a party invitation showed up on their doorstep, from Meredith's father no less. He was in charge of public relations for the Houston Astros, and his parties were always filled with celebrities and sports figures. Kelly had opened the door to the office a crack to hear what was going on. From what they could hear, Phyllis was quite insistent on going to the party, but Bob was more reluctant. "Think of our daughters. Think of all the appropriate men they would meet.,." she said.

"I'm not so sure," he replied with a shrug.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice asked. Pam turned to see Angela behind her.

"We're going to a party!" Phyllis exclaimed from the doorway. The girls had been discovered. Kelly and Katy squealed very loudly and jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh, I need to go figure out what to wear!" Kelly said.

"Me too! Angela, can I borrow some of your jewelry? I'll do your makeup!" Katy begged.

"Can I borrow some too? I'll do your hair!" Kelly argued.

"I'll do your laundry, Angela!" Pam added sarcastically, but with a giggle.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though John Krasinski might be nice. I'm just borrowing, don't sue.

That night, Meredith's dad's house is filled with people talking, laughing, and having a good time. There is music on, and dancing in the living room. Pam and her family were among the first to arrive, but Meredith's father had invited the whole neighborhood, and probably half of Houston, given the amount of people there. Pam scanned the house, only to discover the guests of honor were not there, yet.

She found herself by the drinks and food, chatting with Angela and Meredith. Meredith had been a good friend of Pam's for a few years. As the public relations representative for the Astros, Meredith's father had an ideal home for entertaining. It was easily the largest home on the block. Yet, for some reason, he didn't often host parties. Until now. He begrudingly altered his usual stance for Jim Halpert.

The party was in full swing when there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing. It was Jim, followed by two other people. As they made their way into the house, she could swear she had seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on where. He caught her gaze for a moment, then quickly turned. She turned to Meredith. "Which one is Jim Halpert?"

"He came in first, then that's his friend Dwight behind him and behind him is Dwight's sister Karen."

"Oh," she muttered, as the music started back up.

Before she had a chance to ask any more questions, Kelly and Katy came running up. "Oh my gosh, he's even more handsome in person!"

"Who's handsome?" Pam asked.

"Jim Halpert silly! Don't you know who he is?" Katy replied. Pam shook her head.

"Have you been living under a rock? He's only the most handsome guy on tv!" Kelly squealed. That's where she had seen him.

Walking in from the living room, Phyllis approached them, with a huge grin plastered on her round face. "Girls! Come with me, I'm going to introduce you to Jim!" Katy and Kelly took off almost immediately, but Phyllis had to pull Pam and Angela, who in turn dragged Meredith.

He was standing by the punch bowl, sipping punch and talking with his friends. "Jim Halpert? Hi I'm Phyllis Vance. We live down the street." She reached out her hand and he shook it. "These are my girls, Katy, Kelly, Pam and Angela. Mary is over in the dining room. And well, you know Meredith."

"Nice to meet you all. This is Dwight, a friend of mine from Austin, and his sister, Karen." Dwight had been staring at Angela since they had walked up, and Karen had an expression of absolute boredom. Everyone exchanged greetings, when Dwight asked Angela to dance out of the blue. Angela was quite surprised, but agreed, so they went into the living room. Katy and Kelly had run off to dance as well, leaving the three of them standing around not talking. Feeling bold, Pam turned to Jim. "Do you want to dance?"

"No….I really don't dance in public," he replied curtly. Pam stood there for a sec, then noticed Meredith by the drinks, and decided to join her.

Across the house, Katy and Kelly were searching for Phyllis. They found her getting some snacks in the dining room. "Mom! You will never guess what we heard." Kelly said.

"What? Tell me!"

"Ok well Danielle told Emily who told Jill who told us that Andrew, the neighbor kid, is coming home from Iraq in a few weeks!" Katy exclaimed.

"Oh I bet his family is very excited to have him home!"

"But that's not the best part. He's bringing a few friends with him! They'll all be staying at Andrew's place until they get redeployed," Kelly elaborated.

"Soldiers are always such gentlemen," Phyllis sighed.

As an escape from the party, Meredith and Pam ventured outside to some lounge chairs that were facing away from the house. They were talking and laughing when they heard two familiar male voices behind them. Dwight and Jim were standing on the patio just outside the door. "Did you see how she danced? She is gorgeous…by far the prettiest girl at the party." Dwight commented.

"Angela? Yes, she really is."

"Her sister was pretty too. You know, the one you were talking to?"

"Oh you mean the plain one? Yeah she's ok. Not really my type, though."

"I'm gonna go back inside and find Angela. I want to dance with her again."

"Okay, I'll be inside in a minute, I just need a break from the party."

After what seemed like an eternity, though in reality it was only a few minutes, Pam sighed. Meredith put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't listen to him. He's on tv, so he's got an ego the size of Alaska."

Pam giggled a bit. "Yeah I guess."

"Look at it this way, you don't have to talk to him for the rest of the party! Now come on, lets go inside and dance," Meredith said, pulling her up out the chair.

Once inside, Pam, Meredith, Katy and Kelly found dancing partners, and were happily dancing away in the living room. Dwight and Angela had joined them, and everyone was having a wonderful time. Pam couldn't help but notice Dwight and Angela staring at each other. She could see they were really starting to like each other. The song ended, and the entire party made their way over to the punch bowl, where Phyllis was standing. Katy and Kelly made a quick exit though, to try and find out more about the soldiers returning home, leaving Phyllis, Pam, Dwight, and Angela. Meredith had gone to find her father. Jim and Karen made their way over to join them. "So Meredith is nice," Dwight commented.

"If by nice, you mean a drunk, then yes," Phyllis countered.

Pam looked like she had been slapped. "Mom! Meredith is my friend, you shouldn't go around spreading rumors."

"That's just like my Pam, always thinking of others. Now my Angela is the beauty queen of the family!" Phyllis bragged. "Did you know she's Miss Katy? She'll be competing in Miss Texas next year!" Angela turned a deep shade of crimson and looked down.

"Wow…so she competes in beauty pageants?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Angela does, I mean, you said she was pretty earlier." Jim looked at her in surprise. "Yes, I heard you. Meredith and I were out on the patio in the lounge chairs. I think you should be more careful where you voice your opinions." She turned to Phyllis. "Mom, I'm going home, tell Meredith's father I had a lovely time." Without another glance at anyone else, Pam ran out the door, trying desperately not to cry.

After the party, her and Angela were getting ready for bed. "Dwight was such a gentlemen, right Pam?" Angela asked her as she brushed her wild curls in the bathroom that they shared.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Pam answered, poking her head out.

Angela sighed loudly, then began to fidget with her pajamas. "I did, but I'm not entirely sure he likes me."

Pam rolled her eyes. It was just like Angela to think that. "He liked you.

Promise."

"His friend Jim wasn't very nice though. I can't believe he said you were not his

type."

She let out a little laugh of contempt and turned back to the mirror. "Jim? Well, hes on tv! I honestly didn't expect him to fall head over heels for me…" She had put down her hairbrush and began twisting the ring Bob had given her.

"Well he still didn't have to be so rude about it," Angela insisted.

"Angela," Pam sighed. "Its not like I'll ever have to talk to him again."

"Yes I suppose you're right. Now let's go to bed, its already late."


End file.
